1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dyeing brush, and more particularly to a dyeing brush to enable the operator to easily and evenly dye the hair without contamination to the fingers.
2. Description of Related Art
In beauty salons, the beautician uses a container to receive therein hair dye and then puts on a pair of gloves when a brush is used to brush the hair dye onto the hair. With the method just described, the operator often contaminates the fingers with the hair dye. Besides, the hair is not evenly dyed. In order to obviate the aforementioned problem, a conventional dyeing brush is introduced to the market. With reference to FIG. 5, the conventional dyeing brush has a tube (10a) with a base (11a) movably received in the tube (10a) and a threaded bolt (12a) rotatably received in the tube (10a) and threadingly connected to and extending through the base (11a). The threaded bolt (12a) has a knob (13a) securely and fixedly connected to a distal end of the threaded bolt (12a) to control the rotatable movement of the threaded bolt (12a) such that when hair dye is received in the tube (10a), rotation of the knob (13a) is able to gradually move the hair dye out of the tube (10a) by the upward movement of the base (11a).
Even though the conventional dyeing brush is able to prevent the contamination of the operator's hands, because the engagement between the threaded bolt (12a) and the tube (10a) is not perfectly sealed, the hair dye will flow out of the tube (10a) to contaminate the environment.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings